


Taken-Collared-Subbed

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Coma, Dominance, M/M, Slavery AU, Submission, TopMycroft, aftermath of abuse, bottomjohn, collared, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: Dr John Watson desperately needs a job to survive. He applies into a posh household. This is where he ends up as a collared submissive. It isn't what he applied for but what can he do?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning to my beloved readers: This is TopLock again. I just have them. But there will be others coming up. Stay tuned!

John wondered how he had ended up like this. Kneeling on the hardwood, collared and half-naked. He felt humiliated and ashamed of himself. He had been a soldier, fought for Queen and country. He had been trained a close-combat fighter.

Now he sat on his heels and his hands rested on his thighs. His eyes were on the floor while he waited to be fed. He was told he could rely on this. He always would get the best food and plenty of that. He also would live in a cosy room with a big bed, nice sheets and soft pillows. The few times he was allowed to retreat on his own, he always crawled into his bed and curled into a ball. It had only been a few days but it felt different.

And how had he ended up in this position? He had been applying for a job. He couldn't live on his army pension alone. His part-time job at the A&E didn't help much either. He had found the advertisement in the local paper. Some rich guy looked for someone who took care of his house, do some light cleaning stuff. Even with his shot shoulder and limping leg he would be able to do the chores. He had rang up and got an appointment. The guy was working for the government and so posh, John almost had to grin at the picture. Clad in a very expensive three-piece-suit, he sat behind his desk and interviewed John. After he found out that John was all alone, no family, no wife, he offered him a drink which knocked him over and out. When he woke up again he was naked, collared and chained to a bed. He rattled the chains and yelled and screamed for help but nothing happened, no one came looking for him.

He became tired and finally came down. Only then the man entered the room. It was the man who had been interviewing him.

“Well, John. I can only advise you to give in. You might not know it yet, but you are a submissive being. It's what defines you, it's what you are. It rolls off of you. I really wonder why no one has claimed you before.”

“I am not submissive! I was a Captain in the bloody army!”

“I will show you and you will love it. Soon you will wonder how you have missed this all your life. Trust me.” The last came out in a low, convincing voice making John stare into his eyes like being hypnotised.

“But you can't just take me ...” His voice already slurred. The man reached out and stroked over his hair, ran down his nape and a finger hooked behind his collar and pulled him closer.  
“Yes, I can. You should learn quickly to avoid being really punished. You will learn to enjoy what I give to you, but you won't enjoy real punishment. So, what do you say?” John collected his left-over strength and looked up.

“Piss off!” He violently hissed. The man just grinned. Then he rubbed his hands together still looking at a furious John.

“You must be hungry and thirsty, am I right?” John nodded.

“Yes.” The man raised his brow.

“Yes, what? You have been in the army. You should know about showing respect to the ones above you. Use a honorific. So?” John swallowed. He knew he needed to eat to get his strength back.

“Yes, Sir.” The man smiled.

“Very good, John.” Then he hooked a leash to his collar making John jerk away but he had nowhere to go. They locked eyes and John had to look away. He couldn't stand the ice-cold blue. He gave up.

“Good boy.” The wrist cuffs got unhooked as well as the ankle cuffs. The man tugged at his collar and John got off the bed. He was given a pair of sweatpants which was better than nothing. He took them.

“Thank you, Sir.” This earned him a gentle stroke over his head. Afterwards his wrists were cuffed behind his back.

His eyes stayed glued to the floor while being led through the big house. He knew he wouldn't be able to overpower him. He was still weak due to the drug in his system. They entered the kitchen where a table was set up for one person. The man sat down.

“Kneel by my side. You will eat what I give you. If you try to bite me, you will suffer the consequences. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” John had no choice but to play by the rules. He needed to eat and he wasn't stupid. He knelt on the kitchen floor. He was tired but he was also hungry. The man handed him a piece of apple. He opened his mouth and slowly chewed and swallowed. It was followed by a spoon filled with potato and cheese. John closed his eyes in delight when the taste hit his tongue and gum. He closed his eyes and licked over the spoon. He got more of that then. When he was good, he lightly shook his head.

“I am done. Thank you, Sir.” He nodded and held a glass with water before his lips. John drank half of it. He wondered if the man wouldn't eat.

“I had dinner already, John. This was only for you.” He could read his mind, John was convinced. He yawned and quickly tried to suppress it turning his head away.

“Well done, John. I am very pleased. You may rest now without restraints being put back on you. Tomorrow we will talk shop.”

“Yes, Sir.” John was pulled up again and led back into the room. The cuffs were taken off and he sat on his bed watching him leave. John closed his eyes. This was madness.

He was extremely tired and he knew there had been something in his food. But he didn't care right now. He crawled under the sheet and moved on his side. He slept.

***

Mycroft Holmes, the man who had taken John, watched his new toy go to bed and fall asleep not for the first time. He had taken John about a fortnight ago and since then had trained him. He smiled a rather evil smile. Soon he would own this man. Of course he knew that John would try something, but he was rather sure that after the first few punishments he would behave. There still was some fight inside him and it would be fun to beat it out of him. Soon enough he would suck his cock like a good slut, the perfect sub, thorough house-boy and wonderful live-in pet.

Slowly he palmed his crotch and pressed down. It had been quite a while since he had been pleasured. His last sub had been such a failure. He had died of a stroke during a severe punishment. No one had known he had a heart disease.

Mycroft sighed.

He groaned when he heard the door being slammed close downstairs. After two minutes his brother stormed into his room.

“Sherlock, why do you have to slam the doors like that?” Sherlock just shrugged and peered over his brother's shoulder.

“What's that?” Mycroft sighed again. He had hoped that he could hide his new pet a bit longer.

“I found myself a new sub.” Sherlock kept looking. He even hummed.

“He looks nice. Sort of interesting. Not really easy to look into, isn't he?”

“He is mine.” Sherlock raised his brow.

“You may keep him, Mycroft. You know I am not interested in this kind of thing.” He made a rude gesture and a disgusted face.

“You know it's not healthy for such a fantastic dom like you, Sherlock. You are wasting your powers and denying yourself the most wonderful feelings.”

“I don't get off while dishing out punishments, pain and rape, Mycroft, and you know it.”

“Have you ...?” Sherlock looked away.

“Not since Greg.” He swallowed and his eyes watered. Mycroft got up at once and pulled him into a hug.

“Oh dear, I am sorry. I didn't mean to be rude and mean to you.” Sherlock snivelled a few times and then just broke the hug.

“Just leave me be, OK? I am not taking him away. I was just curious.”

“What did you want anyway?”

“I was bored. I hoped you could entertain me.” Sherlock even looked hopeful.

“Of course, yes. What about some files?” Sherlock eagerly nodded.

“Would you like to stay over?” He nodded again but then quickly stopped.

“Won't you shag your new toy?”

“No, not yet. He still needs some education and his rebellion needs to be completely erased. He is not ready yet.”

“I see. Well, don't break your new toy.” Mycroft chuckled and handed over some files.

“I try my very best, Sherlock.” Sherlock took the folders and carried them upstairs into the room he occupied when visiting his older brother. He also showered and dressed into pyjamas and a soft, worn tee. Then he sat on the bed and started to read the odd case files his brother had given him. After three hours he had solved all but one.

He was curious. He wanted to see the new toy Mycroft had taken. He walked over the aisle and opened the door. The small lamp on the night-table was shining with a warm light. The man was on his side facing him. He was curled up and almost disappeared beneath the blanket.

Sherlock tilted his head. He looked as if in pain. His breathing was rough and quick. His mouth stood open and saliva had left a trace on his face. He even frowned in his sleep and once and again a short noise came out of his throat.

Sherlock stepped up closer and looked at him. He was sweating and moving his head over the pillow.

Sherlock's instinct as a dom kicked in and he started to sooth the man on the bed. He made low noises and lightly brushed his fingers over his face and head.  
The man deeply groaned and moved on his back.

“No, no, please, no.” He groaned now and sweated badly. He was having a first-grade nightmare.

“Hush now!” Sherlock said with a deep baritone rumbling over John. John's moves slowed and his breath evened out. Sherlock placed a warm palm on his forehead and let his thumb move over his nose. A small smile was on his lips.

“There you go. Now it's all warm and cosy. Sleep well.” He stood but kept looking. Suddenly John opened his eyes. They were still tired but focused on him. Then he smiled again and closed his eyes.

“I am in heaven ...” And gone he was. Sherlock just shook his head and left the room.

***

When John woke the next morning, he at once remembered the scary man who had taken him and took his life. But he also remembered the angel from his dream. Normally he wouldn't refer to another man as beautiful, but there was no other word his mind could come up with. He had been beautiful.

Who had he been? Why was he in his bedroom? Would he be able to see him again?

John now focused on more important things. Such as a bathroom. He desperately needed the loo. The man lately had allowed him to leave his room and use the loo. Before he was hooked to a catheter or was clad in diapers. It had made him more than pliable. He sighed thinking about the humiliation. But then he focused again, stood and moved to the door. He reached out for the handle and for one moment had the fantasy of being electrocuted. He quickly shook his head and just opened it. Then he walked over the aisle and opened the door opposite his room.

It was a bathroom but it was occupied. John gaped at the man. The angel? Fuck. He was fucked. He cleared his throat.

“I am sorry. I didn't know. I am so sorry. Sir.” He wanted to close the door and just hide under the bed but he was stopped by the voice.

“Stay!” John froze. He couldn't move. He swallowed. His spine tingled. His mouth stood open. The beauty came closer only dressed in a towel around his hips. John felt warm. He also felt his cock becoming very interested. He bit his lip making the other man smile.

John stood as if nailed to the ground while the man walked around him. He hummed. John's prick stirred.

“What are you doing to my sub, Sherlock?” The other man burst into the bathroom making John flinch.

“Nothing. He dashed in here surprising me.” John wrung his hands.

“Please, I only needed the loo. I didn't mean to be bad, Sir!” He was desperate and he still needed the loo. He crossed his legs and looked on the tiles.

“Please, Sir?” Mycroft chuckled.

“Jesus, Myc, leave him be and come on outside.” John thankfully closed his eyes and waited until the door closed. Then he almost threw himself at the toilet.

After he was done he washed his hands and his face and faced his destiny. Stepping outside he expected to see the scary man but there wasn't anyone. But he could hear them argue.

“Sherlock, I know my responsibilities as a dom. I won't harm him.”

“But you already did. I had a look at him yesterday night and he was having nightmares.”

“Not because of me, Sherlock. I did not hurt him.”

“Not yet perhaps. I can't let this happen to that man.”

“Why? You don't know him! And I found him. He is mine!”

“You haven't officially claimed him. In fact, you have kidnapped him.”

“What do you want?” The man finally asked making Sherlock snicker.

“Well, you always wanted me to live as I was supposed to be as a dom. Give him to me.”

“But I just found him!” Mycroft didn't like the idea but if Sherlock was up to something and if he really wanted it, he could easily overpower even his brother. Only he normally never did.

But now he wanted this small man, John. His instincts had taken over and he felt the urgent need to protect and to care.

He stared his brother down who finally gave in.

“OK, you may take him home with you.” Sherlock smiled.

“Thank you, Mycroft. Oh, I solved your little problems.”

“Really?”

“Sure. Not even remotely complicated.” Mycroft looked at him.

“Well, Sherlock, if you want John with you, you will need supplies.”

“I still have them.” But Mycroft shook his head.

“No, Sherlock. You can't use Greg's things on him. You need to get new stuff. Until then you only need to make sure he stays with you.”

“What have you shown him?”

“I had him tied up naked in the bed upstairs. Wrist and ankle cuffs. A collar, of course. I had him walk on a leash and kneel by my side in the kitchen. I hand fed him. It worked nicely.” Sherlock sighed.

“You also didn’t let him use the bathroom until recently, did you?” Mycroft shrugged.

“Usage of a bathroom is a privilege you have to earn. You know that, Sherlock.” Sherlock sighed and shook his head. He had never been into these power plays.

“Have you touched him?” Mycroft shook his head.

“No, I haven't.” Sherlock nodded.

“Very well. I will leave now.”

“You need to feed him. Don't forget it, not everybody is like you.”

“Yes, yes. I know my responsibilities.” Then he looked over to the door.

“Come in, John. I know you are outside listening to us.”

John flinched and closed his eyes. But then he just faced his destiny like the soldier he was. Had been. He opened the door looking on the floor.

“I am sorry, Sirs.” Both of them looked at him, he could sense it. He just stood there clad only in the sweatpants he had been given by Mycroft Holmes. Sherlock stepped up to him and lifted up his chin by his fingers.

“Give me your eyes, John.” John looked up and met his. He swallowed.

“You don't have a reason to be scared. I will take care of you. You will stay with me, assist me, help me with my work. Could you do that, John?” The voice was pulling him over and he almost swayed on the spot.

“Yes, Sir, I could do that.” John answered slowly. His pupils were dilated and his nipples stood erect. So stood something else which was luckily covered by the wide sweatpants.

“He needs a jacket and socks and shoes.” Mycroft shrugged.

“This is what he has now.” John's eyes were closed and he just stood there.

“I can't place him in a cab like this, Mycroft.” Another shrug followed.

“You know how I transport my pets, don't you?” Sherlock shook his head.

“I won't use your kennel transport. This is not my style and you know it. I will manage somehow.”

“Oh, I am sure you will.” John's eyes had shot up and lingered on the younger man.

“Kennel transport? No way!” He thought. The brother looked at him and at once soothed him.

“Don't worry, John. I am not putting you in a kennel and ride you through London. Do you understand? I am not going to harm you.” John slowly nodded. His eyes kept being fixed on him. He was indeed beautiful. The voice, the eyes, the cheekbones even. Everything was just perfect. Why would he want him?

“Now, Mycroft, take his collar off. I want to leave.” The scary older brother stepped up and John made a step back, absolutely involuntary. He reached out for him and John jerked away. Suddenly there was Sherlock behind him and wound his long arms around his chest holding his arms against his body. He got pressed against his taller body and felt his breath on his nape when he whispered:

“Don't be afraid, John. He will just take the collar off. You will be fine, just fine.” John stilled but closed his eyes when he felt the scary man approach again. He fumbled with the collar and then it was gone. Now John sagged against Sherlock and actually wanted to wallow into his comfy smell. He deeply inhaled and felt much better at once.

“Let's go, John. Just follow me.” John opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Yes, Sir.” In the hall Sherlock threw a large coat over his shoulders. It was way too big for him but his naked skin was covered.

“There you go. Now I can get us a cab.”

“Thank you, Sir.” He hurried after him to get out of this house as quick as possible. He didn't look back. Sherlock stood at the curb and just raised his hand. A cab appeared at once and John really wondered if he used some sort of magic. Sherlock opened the door and John moved inside. He rubbed his cold feet because he had only socks.

“It won't take long. We will be home soon, John. Then I will properly dress you and show you around.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock takes John home.

The cab stopped in front of a nice building in the bubbling middle of London. Baker Street the street was called and the number on the door was 221B. John was ushered inside and upstairs. Sherlock unlocked a door upstairs and John was shoved inside. He stood on a nice hardwood floor and then just gaped.

The place was a mess. A makeshift lab was set up on the kitchen table with various things bubbling. Books and papers were all over the place. And on the mantelpiece there even sat a skull. John looked a bit closer. It was a real skull.

Sherlock expectantly looked at him and held out his arms.

“So? What do you think?” John didn't want to be impolite. He would be living with this man after all. And being as powerful as him as a dom, he stood no chance and so he just tried to be nice. He cleared his throat.

“It's a nice place, Sir.” Sherlock smiled.

“You think it's a mess.” John sighed and admitted it.

“Yes, I do, Sir. But I am here to help now, Sir. I could clean up a bit, if you wish, Sir?” He offered nicely.

“Um, well, yes, I suppose you could.” They looked at each other until John looked down again. He then got out of the wonderful coat which smelled a lot like him. He neatly hung it up at the door. He was cold.

“May I light a fire, Sir?” Sherlock waved at him.

“Sure, whatever.” John walked over to the fireplace and build a fire. Soon it was burning nice and hot and he knelt in front of it rubbing his hands.

He smelled him before he felt or heard him. He closed his eyes in delight and moved back a bit. And right he was. There were his legs and he carefully rested against them. He heard him chuckle.

“There you are, John. I got your clothes. Why don't you go and take a shower. Get properly dressed and then come back here. I will explain everything to you.” Slowly John opened his eyes.

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” He stood and grabbed the pile of clothes. Sherlock pointed the way towards the bathroom and he disappeared inside.

Sherlock watched him go and then heard the shower. He never could have left that man with his insane brother.

The society they lived in was giving them any rights to keep slaves, pets, whatever you call them. Sherlock preferred submissives. He walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. He took the framed picture of a handsome looking man.

“Oh Greg. I don't want to betray you, but he is the first sub, first man, I felt something for. Please forgive me.” And he took the picture and placed it into his nightstand. Then he sighed and wiped over his eyes.

After a few minutes he got up again and checked on his experiments. They were all just going fine. He could hear John rummage in the bath. He soon would come out again and Sherlock got ready.  
John stepped out of the bath. He felt much better now. The clothes were first-class and felt good on his body. He saw Sherlock sitting in an armchair and wondered what he was supposed to do. Afraid of doing something wrong, he just stood there waiting with his eyes on the floor. The training he had been given by Mycroft Holmes had been strict and since he had no choice by now, he at least tried to do it right.

“John, come over here, please.” He pointed at the armchair opposite of him and John sat down on the very edge feeling a bit self-conscious.

“Give me your eyes.” John looked up and relaxed at once. Waves of warmth flooded over him.

“Good boy. Now listen to me. You will be living with me now. You will be having your own room upstairs. I will provide food and clothes for you. I expect you to do the household chores like shopping and cleaning and such tedious things. I never cook. So if you would like something nice to eat, you have to cook yourself or order take-away. I don't care. I rarely ever eat and I never eat while being on a case.”

“That's not healthy, Sir.” John dared to look up at him. Sherlock smiled.

“You may remind me once in a while.” Sherlock leaned back into his chair and looked at John. He could sense his fear, feel his worries.

“Now I will ask you some questions and I want you to answer them honestly. No harm will come to you, but please don't lie to me.” John slowly nodded.

“I won't lie to you, Sir.” Sherlock nodded approvingly. Then he started to ask his questions.

“You have never been claimed, am I right? Why?” John swallowed.

“I never wanted to sub for someone. It didn't feel right being held like a dog in a kennel. I hid. I acted. I studied medicine and became a soldier. Others followed my orders. I had sex with submissive women. No one ever found out. Until I applied for the job at your brother's place because I needed the money.”

“How do you feel with me around?” John just had to smile.

“I feel good with you around, Sir. You smell nice. You radiate something which relaxes me. I want to be close to you.” Sherlock smiled.

“Have you ever had sex with a man?” John paled and slowly shook his head.

“No, Sir, I haven't.”

“What about restraints, gags, punishments?” John's voice became very small.

“Since I have never subbed, I am not experienced at all with any of these things." John swallowed and cleared his throat.

"Except for the things your brother used on me to rein me in. I am sorry, Sir.” Sherlock smiled. Then he rubbed his hands.

“Then I will be showing you shortly. Just always remember that I won't harm you.” John didn't look very convinced but he also knew he had no choice.

Then his stomach rumbled and he blushed. Sherlock slowly stood and gently stroked over his cheek.

“Go and have something to eat, John. There should be some things left. If not, take my card and go shopping.” Then he walked over to his ongoing experiments. John slowly stood and opened the fridge. There was an empty box of milk, a jar of jam with mould on top and some eggs on which weren't any stamps. John swallowed and closed the door again.  
Since he was properly dressed by now he stepped up to Sherlock.

“I am sorry to disturb you but I do need your card, Sir.” Sherlock mumbled something and then pointed over his shoulder to his jacket. John took his wallet and extracted one card he knew. Then he just left. He had seen a Tesco on their ride here and started to walk.

He bought everything they needed and carried it home again. He climbed up the stairs and placed everything on the floor in the kitchen.

“You walked. Why?” John froze.

“I didn't have any cash.” He didn't look up.

“You had my card.” John placed the card back on the table.

“It was only for the shopping. I am not wasting money on a cab if I don't have to.”

“You carried all this home?” John nodded.

“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock sighed and looked through the bags.

“Did you buy any nosh?” Was that hope in his voice? John wondered.

“Yes, Sir. In that bag over there.” Sherlock dug in and retrieved a bar of chocolate. He broke some off and shoved it into his mouth. John was looking now and found it endearing. There was smudged chocolate in the edges of his mouth. John smiled.

“What? What is it?” John lifted up his hand and pointed.

“Chocolate, there is chocolate, Sir.” Sherlock wiped over his mouth and blushed. He really did. Then they looked at each other and both of them smiled. John wondered if this could somehow work. Sherlock wondered the same. He also kept thinking of Greg. He needed to see him soon and talk to him. He wondered if he should tell John about Greg. Maybe he should, only to make him understand.

“Well done, John. Store everything away and make yourself some lunch. I have to go and do some shopping, too, but I want you to stay here and clean up a bit.”

“Yes, Sir.” John watched Sherlock getting dressed and leave. Suddenly he sagged and sat on the kitchen floor. Then he cried. He didn't eat, he didn't store the things and he didn't clean the flat. He just sat on the floor crying.

That's how Sherlock found him when he returned after several hours. He dashed inside carrying two fancy paper bags. No name was printed on them and they were black.

“John?” Where was John? He couldn't see him and the place looked just the same as before.

“John, where are you?” Then he heard the desperate sobs coming from down below. Sherlock placed the bags on the coffee table and dropped his coat. He looked behind the counter and saw John sitting on the floor. He had pulled up his legs against his chest and his head rested on his arms. His whole body shook. Sherlock knelt by his side.

“John, what happened? Can you hear me? John?” He touched his arm and found him cold. He had gone into shock. He gently pried his arms away from his face and pulled his head back up by his hair. John's eyes were dazed and unfocused. His mouth stood open and he was drooling.

Sherlock started to stroke over his arms and hair mumbling gentle words in his low voice. But even that didn't calm him down.

When he tried to pull him up, John started to hit him. He didn't say a word though. He just lashed out. Sherlock forced him into a steel grip and pressed him down. As soon as he had him, his free hand clawed into John's hair. Then he shoved him over into his bedroom. John stumbled along and had started to make gurgling noises.

There he just dropped him and started to undress him. By then John only weakly moved and tried to defend himself from the inevitable. After Sherlock had undressed him he threw him up on his bed and undressed, too.

John had curled up and kept hugging himself. Sherlock climbed into bed with him and pulled him against his chest. Now he started to wail but his moves were weak. His body was still cold and he was sweating at the same time.

“John, please, you have to come down. Listen to me. No harm will come to you. I am not going to hurt you or rape you. Nothing will happen to you without your consent.” There was no reaction whatsoever coming from John.

“Can you even hear me?” Nothing. Sherlock sighed. He hadn't seen this coming. He had his arm around his waist and his other hand held his forehead so he was pressed fully against his long body.  
Then he started to recite poems, lyrics, whatever he could. After some time John calmed down a bit and his breathing became steadier again. Sherlock tried it again.

“John, can you hear me?” He didn't answer him.

“John, I can't help you if you don't talk to me.” No reaction.

Only when it was dark outside, John had fallen asleep. And only then Sherlock started to cry.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John suffers from the aftermath of his abuse by Mycroft combined with his history of violence from Afghanistan. How can Sherlock help him? Will Sherlock continue John's raining and will he even punish him?

John woke in the middle of the night. He needed to piss and he was thirsty. He felt warm. He was almost buried by another body. He could smell Sherlock and he smiled. He was in bed with that beauty but he was fairly sure that nothing had happened. In fact, he couldn't even remember how he got here. He frowned and slowly moved around, so he could face him.

The small lamp on the night-stand was shining and he looked at him. He looked hellish. His eyes were red and puffy. Snot had dried on his lips and chin. Had he been crying? But why?

Only then John felt his own clotted nose. What the fuck had happened? He tried to remember. He knew he had gone to Tesco. Sherlock had eaten chocolate. Then he had left. John wanted to make something to eat. Then there was nothing.

“Oh fuck ...” John murmured. He had had one of his bad nightmares again. Sherlock must have found him. He must have scared him. Slowly he moved out of his bed but Sherlock didn't move. He walked into the bathroom and used the loo. He also washed his face. He realised he was naked but it felt good. He climbed back into bed with Sherlock and huddled close. He looked into his face and tenderly moved a strand of hair out of his face.

“I am so sorry ...” Gently he pecked a kiss on his cheekbone and then once deeply inhaled. He went back to sleep afterwards.

***

When John opened his eyes for the second time, he looked directly into Sherlock's pale ones. A rather lopsided smile appeared on John's face. Then Sherlock's hand came up very slowly and stroked over his hair.

“You scared me to death, John. Please explain what happened yesterday.” John deeply inhaled and exhaled against his naked chest. He fixed his gaze on his pale skin and quietly talked.

“After you have left, it washed over me. Despair, fear, the feeling of being lost. It felt the same like after my injury. It rushed over me like a wave. I was reminded of so many things. I couldn't cope anymore. Everything went dark.” Sherlock pecked a kiss on his forehead making him shiver.

“I found you on the kitchen floor. You were crying and you were cold. It looked like you were in shock. You didn't answer me or react in any way. When I tried to pick you up, you lashed out.” Now John looked up at him.

“Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to. I am so sorry.” He roughly whispered.

“No, you didn't hurt me. You were too weak to harm a fly.”

“I know I need to adjust to everything. This is new but I promise to do my very best for you, Sir. Please believe me!” John looked up and saw the sad expression on his face which made him feel bad at once.

“I won't force you into anything. But I will talk to you about what I like. Or what I liked when I had my last sub. Are you up to listening to me?” John nodded.

“Yes, but may I sit up against the headrest?” Sherlock let go of him and both of them sat up. John then offered his hand palm up and Sherlock took it at once.

“Thank you, John.” John tried to get a whiff of him and lowered his head to nuzzle against his shoulder.

“Talk to me then.” He mumbled inhaling his scent.

“First I would like to talk about my last sub. His name is Greg and he also is the only sub I ever claimed. I love him dearly and when I lost him, I swore to myself to never get engaged again.”

“What happened?” Sherlock raggedly exhaled.

“He was a DI at Scotland Yard and got shot. I did everything I could. I put him into the best hospital with the best medical attention but he fell into a coma from which he never recovered.”

“I am very sorry for you.” John only whispered.

“Once in a while I go and see him. I talk to him about cases and my latest experiments.” John shifted a bit away from him and looked at their entwined fingers.

“What would you want from me then?” Sherlock's grip tightened and he looked at him.  
“The moment I saw you, I felt it. I wanted you. You are special. My brother just wants playthings. He never felt love or adoration for someone. He just would have broken you, made you into a sex-toy and pet he could show off. But you are more. You are a doctor and a soldier. You are brave, well-muscled and your eyes are like a book to me. I will show you my affection, if you let me. I will show you what I like, if you let me.” John was moved, really moved. He could have just kicked his arse after yesterday but he didn't. Instead he took him into his bed and held him through his nightmares. He cried for him. John's instincts kicked in. He needed to help and protect.

“I think it could work. I like you. I like you close even. I was interested when you talked about helping with crimes. I don't really mind to do the chores. It's what I always did.” Now Sherlock grinned.

“Well then, John. I will shower and unpack the shopping I did yesterday. Meanwhile you will get ready, too, and see what's still good from your shopping. And when we are both ready, I will show you the contents of my bags and what I intend to do with them.” He jumped out of bed and looked over his shoulder grinning.

“Yes, Sir.” John answered and then could watch Sherlock hop into the bathroom. He had to smile and walked over into the kitchen. He stored away the goods. Nothing had turned bad over night. John made coffee and toasted some bread. He prepared two plates, just in case.

He could hear him clutter in the bath and then in his room. When he stepped out, he could have been on his way to a model job. John could only stare at him with his mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. Slowly Sherlock approached him and eyed the second plate.

“Go and get ready, John.” John blinked and then he blushed. He quickly disappeared into the bathroom and only there he realised he had a throbbing hard-on. He stood under the hot spray when he heard his voice through the open door.

“Don't touch yourself.” John closed his eyes and he didn't. Instead he just showered and tried to dry himself very carefully to not get off by rubbing his cock. He looked for the clothes he had brought in but they were gone. Obviously he was expected to be naked. He swallowed. But then he just nodded to his image in the mirror. He could do that. He would try. He would try for a good life with a nice man who took care of him.

He tried to ignore his erect cock when he stepped into the living-room. Sherlock turned around and gave him a once over. Then he grinned when John blushed again.

“There is no reason to be ashamed, John. You have a beautiful cock. And I will soon take care of it.” John involuntary shivered. What would he do to him?

“Now come over here and look at the things I like to play with.” John stared at the things which were offered on the coffee-table. He saw a head-harness, several gags shaped as plugs or balls. There were blindfolds, too. He saw handcuffs, leather wrist and ankle cuffs, lengths of rope and bondage tape. In the middle of everything sat the most important thing. A collar. His collar.

Sherlock picked it up and presented it to him.

“This one is brand-new. I only purchased it yesterday. I want you to wear it, but only inside. You still have your own life outside. I know you would like to work as a doctor again, maybe part-time, and I won't have you wear it there. So would you please kneel over here for me, so I can put it on you?” John had no idea that he had become so attached to him. He just dropped down after he was asked and Sherlock stepped up. The collar was around his neck and closed in his nape. Then there was his finger between the collar and his skin and a sigh.

“So beautiful for me, John.” John just stayed where he was and felt great. His cock was leaking.

Sherlock's fingers scratched over his scalp and he leaned back into the touch.

“As you might have realised, there are no instruments of pain. I won't use them as long as it's not necessary. Meaning as long as you openly disobey me or my rules. I assure you, it takes a lot to make me hurt you.”

“I will be good for you.” It was out. John didn't think. But he meant it, he really did. Sherlock smiled and kept touching him.

“Then I would like you to relax now. Trust me.” John looked up at him.

“I do.” Sherlock took a blindfold and moved it over his eyes. The world became black and John opened his mouth to get more air. He could still smell him. He heard some clinking. His arm was taken.

“Stand up.” John moved to get up and swayed on the spot. His skin brushed over Sherlock's expensive fabric and it calmed him down. Wrist cuffs were attached now and closed behind his back.

“How are you feeling so far?” Sherlock whispered into his ear. John licked his lips.

“I feel helpless. My guts are coiling. My spine is tingling. I feel good.”

“Very well, John. I thought so by the impressing sight in front of me.” He chuckled and moved his fingers over John's arse. John's breath hitched and some pre-cum dribbled off his cock and on the hardwood-floor.

“Have you ever tasted yourself, John?” His finger was placed before John's lips and his tongue licked over it. It smelled like salt and a bit bitter.

“It will taste different if you change your eating habits. Now taste this.” John heard his clothes rustle and he smelled musk. Sherlock's cock was right in front of his mouth. John hesitated for just a second. He had never touched another man's cock but now his tongue carefully touched his dom's prick and he licked over it. Sherlock tasted like fruits and cinnamon. It was strange.

Sherlock's clothes rustled again and his cock was gone. Somehow John was disappointed and at the same time relieved. His scalp got scratched over again and he unconsciously hummed and leaned into the touch.

“So good for me.” Sherlock praised and John smiled.

“I will show you some pleasure now. Do you trust me?” John nodded.

“Yes, I do.” He got pulled up on his legs again and moved back into Sherlock's bedroom. He was placed on the bed and his wrist cuffs got changed to the front and then they were attached to the headrest. Sherlock pulled his legs so he was stretched over the bed.

“I know doms normally don't offer a safeword but I do. If it gets too much for you, I give you the chance to stop. Just tell me green for proceed, yellow for a break and red for stop. Did you understand?”

“Yes, I did, Sir.” Sherlock patted his hip.

“Very well, John.” Next there came ankle cuffs and cuffs around his thighs.

“Lift up your legs for me.” John did as being told and the cuffs got hooked together. He laid there rather exposed now. He heard Sherlock getting rid of his shoes and then he placed his palms on his knees and moved them apart.

John breathed open-mouthed. He wasn't able to see him but he could feel him. He wasn't harmed and he had a safeword. Mostly, he trusted him. He promised pleasure and John believed him.

“So beautiful for me, John. Thank you.” John sighed and relaxed beneath him. Next he felt his fingers around his cock and his breath hitched. Then the head got engulfed in Sherlock's mouth. John moaned like a wanton harbour whore. He had had no idea. No woman ever had felt like this. His tongue moved around his cock and licked and pressed. Then he started to suck and John groaned and his head moved over the pillow.

He was close, so close. Sherlock's weight held him down and his folded legs were pressed down on his chest. He panted and felt his guts coil. Sherlock let go and once pulled his testicles. John shrieked making Sherlock laugh quietly.

“Not yet, John. I tell you to come. You are not coming without me telling you. Is that understood?” John whined.

“Yes, Sir.” Sherlock's fingers were around the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm further. His tongue now moved over his balls changing from left to right and back. John was moaning again and writhing on the sheet. His cock was throbbing and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

When his tongue pressed down right behind his balls he shouted once. This had been the most filthy thing someone had ever done to him. And it had felt bloody fantastic.

“Tell me what you feel, John. Go on. I want to hear you.” John licked his lips and tried to concentrate while Sherlock kept sucking his balls. He cleared his throat.

“I am feeling great, Sir. The way your tongue feels on my balls is unbelievable. I never felt something like that. When you pressed it behind my balls, I would have come weren't your fingers around my prick. My cock is throbbing, it hurts, but it also feels great. I don't know ...” Sherlock chuckled.

“So which colour are you giving me?” Without a second of hesitance John called out clearly:

“Green, Sir, green!” Sherlock stroked over his thighs.

“So perfect for me ...” He said with his low voice making John shiver and tremble even more. John felt Sherlock's hair move over his chest and then his tongue on his left nipple. The noise he made was pure lust. He licked him and finally started to suck it up.

“Let's see how you like this.” Cold metal was clamped on it and screwed slowly. It was a biting pain and John slowly inhaled and exhaled through it. He repeated the action with John's right nipple, too, and the pain doubled. John raggedly exhaled when Sherlock's middle finger pressed down behind his balls. He screamed out his lust. Sherlock rubbed his finger there and at the same time pulled the chain between the clamps.

John couldn't decide if the was feeling great or bad. His cock decided it for him. This was great!

“Give me a colour, John!” John licked his lips and kept panting for two more seconds before he was able to answer.

“Green!” He barked it out making Sherlock smile. He had thought so.

“You like a little pain then?” John nodded and Sherlock pinched his ball.

“Answer me properly, John! I want to hear full sentences!”

“Yes, Sir, I like a little pain.” He blushed even.

“Perfect. Now take this!” Sherlock shoved a plug into his mouth.

“Suck it.” John moaned when his lips stretched over the material but he obediently sucked. In the meantime Sherlock didn't let go of his cock and pushed his free fingers into a little can with lube. He moved behind his balls again and started to slowly rim him. He moved over his hole and John kept moaning constantly. He also was sucking without a break. Sherlock's finger pressed down and John jerked. Then he just pushed a finger inside.

John felt the burn and bit down on the plug. He groaned and the lust faded. The intrusion wasn't good. He let go of the plug and quietly uttered:

“Yellow, please, Sir.” Sherlock stopped at once but started to stroke his legs at once calming him down. He leaned up and kissed him.

“I am sorry, Sir.” John sobbed openly now.

“Hush, John, that's what the colours are for.” He decided to let go this time even though the dom inside his head told him otherwise. Instead he placed a vibro-egg behind John's testicles and switched it on.

“Oh God!” He yelled.

“Colour? John? Tell me!” Sherlock shouted.

“Green! What the fuck do you think? Green!” Sherlock had to grin but slapped him once on his thigh.

“Sir, I am sorry, Sir!” He kept yelling. Sherlock let go of his cock.

“Restrain yourself. Don't you dare coming without me telling you! Is that understood?” John nodded.

“Yes, Sir ...” Sherlock started to fondle his balls again and finally started to stroke his prick. He slowly pulled it and then let go again. He just dropped it.

“I can't hear you, John.”

“Please, my cock hurts. Sir, please, allow me to come!” Sherlock hummed and repeated the action.

“Not good enough, John.” John sobbed loudly now and snot ran out of his nose.

“Please, I will try again for you. I promise to be good for you, but please, Sir, please let me come!”

“Much better, John.” He pulled and stroked and pulled again. Then he grabbed the chain and pulled this one, too, together with his cock.

“Please!” He cried loudly and pulled at his cuffs. Sherlock pulled out his own prick and rubbed it against John's crotch. He still held John back when he lowered himself over his head. He was leaking into John's mouth who moaned again. His head came up and his tongue darted out. Sherlock moved away.

“Did I tell you to?” John whined.

“No, Sir. I am sorry, Sir.” Sherlock grinned. This promised to be fun. The dom inside him agreed.

“Would you like to suck me to completion? To make it better? To get rid of my disappointment?” John swallowed.

“Yes, Sir!” Sherlock lowered himself again and his cock touched John's lips. He opened up wider and started to suck his head. It was clear that he had never done such a thing. He had no idea what he was doing but he was trying. And to be fair, this position wasn't the best for a perfect blow-job. He let him work for a bit before he moved back to sit on his chest. His weight pressed down on the clamps.

“Colour, John?” The pain was intense but John needed to come. He couldn't hold on longer.

“Green, Sir.”

“So good for me.” Sherlock praised and saw John relax. He gave himself a few strokes and finally came in hot spurts into John's mouth and all over his face, hair and throat. He cleaned his hand on John's body and moved backwards again. He once pulled the chain and simultaneously tweaked one testicle.

“Thank you, Sir!”

“You were well behaved most of the time. I am proud of you. You may come now. Come for me, John!” John roughly shouted and came all over himself. Sherlock ripped off the clamps by the chain after two minutes and John came again screaming.

The pain rolled like a wave through his body together with his second orgasm. His cock pulsed and throbbed and it was amazing. He never had such an intense orgasm in his life. He never wanted to leave again. He would do anything to get this again. He would get used to the other things.

Sherlock watched him slowly coming down. He took off the ankle cuffs together with the ones around his thighs. He slowly stretched out his legs and gave him a massage making him moan. He left the blindfold and the wrist cuffs.

He placed a palm on his stomach and pressed down lightly.

“Talk to me, John.”

“Thank you, Sir, thank you. I never experienced something like this before. I had no idea. I promise to be better next time, I do!” Sherlock smiled.

“I will help you with that.”

“Please don't be upset with me because I was disappointing you. Please don't make me go away.”

“I won't, John. Don't worry. Just be good for me, OK?” John eagerly nodded.

“I will be good for you, Sir. Always.” Sherlock grinned. The dom inside him did, too. He once smacked his cheek hard making him cry out in surprise.

“Get used to this then.” He smacked him again. He knew he needed to sooth the dom inside him a bit.

“Yes, Sir!” John cried out when being hit next everywhere on his behind. His skin felt sore and hot but he didn't mind. The sub inside him told him he deserved it because he had stopped his dom from pleasuring him properly. His sub also told him that this felt actually good. John intently listened to him and after several blows he felt the tingling down in his spine again.

“Now look at you getting all excited again!” John moaned again and just by instinct turned on his front pulling his knees up. He was presenting his arse. He subbed and he bloody liked it.

“Please, Sir! Do what you please with me! I won't stop you this time! Just please don't be disappointed anymore!” Sherlock grinned again. This move did surprise him. Also John's stamina surprised him. He dished out some more blows both on his arse and upper thighs where it hurt the most.

John pressed his head into the pillow and muffled his groans.

“Well, John. You have offered to serve me very nicely. I will use you for my pleasure now and only for mine. The colours are off limit and you just have to bear my using you.” John sobbed.

“Please ...” Sherlock was extremely pleased with the situation. John's submissive self had come out nicely.

Sherlock unhooked the cuffs from the headrest and closed them on John's lower back. He made him sit back on his heels and shoved his knees apart. John was half-hard again and Sherlock wouldn't be able to tie his genitals like this. He once sharply tugged at his balls making him yell and pant. He chuckled and then he bound leather straps around his cock and balls.

“Stay. Don't move.” John didn't but listened to Sherlock rummage through his drawers. His wrists got unhooked. Instead lengths of rope were wound around his chest, under his armpits and his wrists again. At the end his hands touched the opposite elbow. John almost constantly moaned now. His mouth stood open when his head got forced up by a rope from d-ring at his collar to his bound arms. The blindfold was taken off and John blinked up at Sherlock.

“Get off my bed, John.” John looked down and stood beside the bed in mere seconds. Sherlock took his arm and moved him over to the corner.

“Kneel straight up.” John dropped down and Sherlock tied his ankles and thighs. Sherlock held a gag before his eyes next.

“Open up!” John did and it got shoved into his mouth pressing his tongue down. It reached quite far inside and John's lips got stretched over it. Sherlock buckled the gag tightly behind his head and it stretched his jaw almost too painfully. Now he placed a palm on John's head scratching his scalp.

“There you go. I will now put a plug into your arse. You may scream as much as you like but I won't stop. It won't harm you, it's not big enough to do any harm. You just should get used to things in your arse until I will finally fuck you myself. So just bear it as the good soldier you are.” John just stared at the wall in front of him. The sub inside him did a happy dance. The man he had been for years screamed out his frustration.

Sherlock could sense what was going on in his mind but he didn't mind at all. He had to break him in and he would do it now. He lubed up a long, medium sized plug and pressed John chest down on the floor. He mumbled something incoherent and wiggled. Sherlock smacked his arse hard.

“Stop it!” John wailed but stopped. He sweated and shivered but Sherlock parted his cheeks and used some more lube directly on his hole. He poked on it and then into it with the plug. It moved inside him rather smoothly due to all the lube he had used.

John groaned nevertheless from the intrusion. It must hurt him, Sherlock was sure. But this was necessary. He kept moving the thing in and out of him until it fully disappeared. Then he bound the straps around his thighs.

John sobbed and tears were running down his face. Sherlock pulled him up and made him kneel again. He lowered his head and whispered into his ear:

“This is punishment for disappointing me. This isn't for pleasure. This is supposed to hurt. Kneel and face the wall. Hold this position until I stop you. If you behave well, there will be a reward later. If you disappoint me again, there will be more training. Nod if you heard me.” John nodded.

“Give me your eyes, John.” John looked up at Sherlock and his eyes were blown wide. They were also wet and red-rimmed. Sherlock kissed his forehead.

“This is for your own good.” Then he let go and left his bedroom.

***

John held his position. He listened to the noises Sherlock made. He could hear him making tea and then later he cluttered with his lab stuff. He heard the newspaper rustle and the keys on his laptop. He felt the sun change position in his back.

Hours passed. John's knees hurt like hell and so did his back. But he kept kneeling upright. He had to do this to please Sherlock, to please his dom. He cared for him. He gave him a place to live and a good one so far. He even would let him work as a doctor. And what did he do? He disappointed him.

He cursed himself and just to distract himself kept sucking on the plug. The dull pain in his arse changed into something else when he shifted in a different way. He flinched and closed his eyes. This had been good. He did it again and clenched at the same time.

His body shook and his cock fought in the straps. It hurt like fuck and his sucking increased. He stopped moving, just shifted a tiny bit on his knees.

He knelt in complete darkness by now. He knew he was swaying from time to time and his eyes fluttered. He was thirsty and he was hungry. His thoughts kept circling around Sherlock. He hoped he would be pleased with him after this was over. He tried his very best.

Then the door was opened and the lamp on the nightstand was switched on. John didn't turn around. Sherlock stepped up.

“I am impressed, John. This is rather unexpected. I am proud of you!” He praised him in his low voice and John started to cry. His shoulders shook when Sherlock pulled him against his leg.

“You would like to be perfect for me, wouldn't you, John?” John desperately nodded. Sherlock pulled his cock out and got rid of the gag. He forced his cock into John's mouth and started to fuck him roughly.

“Your eyes stay with me, John. Look up at me!” John obeyed and just relaxed his jaw. He hurt but he didn't mind. He needed this. He needed to be perfect.

He felt Sherlock's cock swell and touch his throat. Saliva and pre-cum ran over his lips and chin and down on his thighs.

“Swallow, slut!” Sherlock pushed deeper and John swallowed around his head. Sherlock face-fucked him very hard and fast. One finger was hooked under his collar and his free hand was clawed into his fine short hair.

John kept looking up at him and wondered for how long he could do this. He also wondered why Sherlock called him slut. He had promised not to hurt him. He hadn't said anything about verbal assault. His brain was still a bit behind while his body clearly enjoyed being a submissive. 

Suddenly Sherlock tensed and his grip tightened. He shot his load down John's throat and quietly moaned. He focused back on John.

“Lick it clean, slut.” John started to lick him clean and obviously did well judging by the look of Sherlock. After he was done Sherlock cut the rope between his arms and legs. He also took off the rope around his legs.

“Get up and come over to my armchair, John.” Sherlock just left. John concentrated and slowly got up. He swayed on the spot and was quite dizzy but he made it. He looked down at his knees. They were sore and chafed. He once shook his head to get it cleared and then followed Sherlock into the living-room.

He knew what was expected of him and knelt by Sherlock's side. Sherlock's hand was on his head at once.

“Very well done, John. I am very much impressed. You have done well. You did not disappoint me again.” John happily leaned into the touch and sighed contently.

“I think you deserve a reward now. I ordered your favourite take-away. And you may sleep in tomorrow.” John dreamily smiled.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“I recommend you take a bath now. When you are done, dinner will be ready.” John nodded resting against Sherlock's leg.

“Get up, John. I'll take the rope away.” John slowly stood and turned his back. Sherlock untied him. Then he moved him into the bathroom.

“Brace against the tub, John.” John did without asking.

“Spread your legs a bit.” John did that, too. Then he carefully took away the straps around his genitals. John closed his eyes and tensed when the blood returned. He suppressed the noise he wanted to make.

Sherlock parted his cheeks and pulled at the plug but it wouldn't come out.

“Push it out, John. Let go.” John didn't understand. He just hurt. His arms on the tub's edge trembled and his legs wobbled.

“Hush, John. Try to relax or this will hurt.” John closed his eyes.

“Can't … Don't know what to do … Please?” Sherlock had mercy now and stilled his dom inside. He pulled John up and against his chest. John sobbed again but relaxed at once. He sagged against him and closed his eyes. Sherlock was able to extract the plug. John let out a pained moan and his knees gave in.

Sherlock held him and gently lowered him down on the fluffy mat. Then he prepared the bath for John. He helped him up and over the edge. Before John lowered himself into the warmth, he got off the collar.

“Don't drown in there. Try to stay awake. Do you hear me, John?”

“Yes, Sir ...” John slurred a bit but held up his head. Sherlock placed a towel behind his head and only then John let go. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Sherlock knew John wouldn't eat today. He sat down on the toilet lid and watched him for a while. Only then he got rid of his shirt and started to clean John. He also washed his hair. John was humming while Sherlock did it. He clearly enjoyed this.

Somehow he made him get out and towelled him dry. He made him move and shoved him upstairs into his room. It was warm and cosy in here. He dressed him into warm pyjamas and socks. He placed him on the bed and pulled up the duvet. John was gone in a second.

Sherlock looked at him and smiled. This had been good. After such a long time he found himself a new sub. He had some fun and so did John. Not at the end though, but he needed the training. He had promised to not hurt him but that promise didn't include punishments. And there were the rules to be followed. 

John understood the principle of rules. He was a soldier and therefore used to follow orders. He also had been an commanding officer meaning he had been the one giving orders, too. But Sherlock was convinced that John would adapt soon enough. He had seen it in his eyes.

He kissed him on the forehead and left the room. He only returned once to place a bottle of water on his nightstand and a glass.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tells John about his time with Greg. John finds a job again. Sherlock again does a bit too much to John but they work it out.

John slept through the whole night and late into the morning. When he woke, the sun was shining through his window. He stretched his body and groaned. Then he swore. Then he remembered.

His eyes shot open and he looked around. He was alone in the room. It was obviously his own room. He was clad in nice pyjamas and socks. He touched his neck. The collar was off. He smelled fresh and his skin felt nice. His limbs though hurt still a bit. His wrists and knees were rather sore and his genitals were a bit chafed when he had a closer look.

He also was hungry like fuck. But at first he needed the loo. He washed his hands and brushed his teeth. He found a bathrobe hanging at the door and took it. There were also slippers and he was glad for them. Then he opened the door and heard Sherlock clutter in his makeshift lab.

Sherlock, his dom. He had a dom. He had finally submitted and it hadn't been too bad. If only he hadn't disappointed him. He had to be punished. He had to be trained. He had to be better. He must please him.

He walked downstairs and Sherlock turned around looking at him.

“John, good morning! You must be hungry!” John slowly stepped up not sure what was expected of him. So he just looked at him for guidance. Sherlock understood at once.

“John, consider today a day off. Relax. Have breakfast.” And John did relax.

“Thank you.” At once he collected all the things for a proper breakfast being watched by Sherlock. Automatically he made two plates and set one in front of Sherlock. He placed it carefully between his on-going experiments and Sherlock smiled at that. He should eat, he knew it. He sighed. Tedious.

John was already devouring everything and drank coffee. His feet were turned inwards and the plate sat on his lap. John was sitting on the sofa watching some crap telly.

Sherlock felt warm. This was nice. Perhaps he should force down his inner dom a bit. What he had done yesterday had been a bit hard, he supposed. That's why he gave him some time off now. He snatched his own mug and sat down by his side. Very carefully he placed his hand on John's thigh but John only smiled at him.

“I am sorry if I exaggerated yesterday. But it has been a long time since I properly dommed someone. I lashed out and felt the urgent need to dominate. Are you hurt badly?” John swallowed and kept looking at him. He very slowly shook his head.

“No, it's not that bad. If you could just provide some ointment?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, of course.” They kept looking at each other.

“You gave me the utmost pleasure yesterday and I disappointed you. It can't happen again. It feels right to be taken. Just do it slowly next time, please. I will do everything you order me to. I just need some time to adjust.”

“John, you are not my slave. I am not ordering you around. I am your dom and you are my sub. That's not the same. Do you understand?” John shook his head.

“No, I don't actually.” Sherlock chewed on his lips. Then he stood and started to pace in front of John.

“You see, if you were my slave you wouldn't have clothes or a proper bedroom. You'd rather stay in a cage or a kennel. You were collared all the time. I would have taken everything from you. Your clothes, your things, your job and your friends. I wouldn't care for your well-being at all. Sometimes I would feed you or allow you to wash up a bit. I would give you away to my fellow doms to service them. And if you were killed during a session, I wouldn't care a bit. I would just get the next one.” John's eyes were wide and he swallowed.

“Have you ever witnessed something like that?” Sherlock snorted and then sadly nodded.

“I found Greg in a kennel in Mycroft's basement. He was almost dead. I just got him from my brother because he became bored of him and wanted to get rid of him. He just gave him to me and I took him home. I was shocked to the bones. I had no experiences with these things whatsoever. I had tried out several things under my brother's influence but I never liked it the way he liked it.”

“So you saved Greg's life?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, I did. I provided medical treatment on Mycroft's expenses but he didn't mind. I cared for Greg. I washed him and I fed him until he was able to talk to me. He was forever grateful. And I had fallen in love with him.” Sherlock sadly smiled and John just reached out for him and made him sit on the sofa again.

“I slowly introduced him back to life and forced my brother to find him a proper job. He ended up DI and he did a splendid job for the time being. And he fell in love with me.”

“So he didn't really sub for you?” Sherlock looked at him.

“No, it wasn't 24/7. We almost led a normal life. Sometimes my dom needed to get out and I tried to lash out elsewhere but he always made me come back and have him. He didn't mind and I tried to be careful with him.” Then Sherlock burst into tears much to John's utter surprise.

“I miss him so much!” He sobbed and hid his face behind his hands. His whole body shook and he sobbed almost hysterically. John pulled him into a hug.

“I know I can't replace him. But I will be here for you if you need me. I will give to you what I can. I want you to be happy again. And I am forever grateful that you took me away from your insane brother.” 

Sherlock still cried but not that hard anymore. John carded his fingers through his hair and held him.

They stayed like this, John with Sherlock's head in his lap and his fingers in his longish hair, for quite some time. John thought it felt nice. Sherlock thought the same. After a while he slowly sat up and looked at John.

“Thank you, John. I mean it.” John smiled.

“You are welcome.” It came out as a croak. He cleared his throat and tried again but his voice stayed all croaky. Sherlock walked into the kitchen and returned with an ice-cream.

“Here you go. I should have given it to you yesterday but you fell asleep so quickly I stood no chance.” John smiled and snatched the ice from him.

“Thank you! I haven't had an ice-cream for ages!” He almost greedily ripped off the paper and started to lick and suck. Sherlock watched him. Soon he tilted his head and licked his lips. He had an idea for a proper training for John's blow-job ability. But for now he just let him enjoy his ice-cream.

John's throat was much better after the ice-cream and the breakfast also had been good.

“We should go and get your stuff from your old flat and bring it here. What kind of car do we need?” He already held up his mobile.

“A cab will be enough. I don't have much. Perhaps two boxes. One with clothes and one with knick-knack. And my laptop. I don't have a lot of things.” Sherlock looked at him and thought:

“His life after the war fits into two cardboard boxes. Such a shame.” Out loud he said:

“OK, if you say so. Get ready and we can go.” Somehow John didn't want him to come and see how he had been living before meeting him through his brother. He felt ashamed of the little, depressing bed-sit in Brixton. But he couldn't tell his dom to stay away, could he? So he just led the way.

Sherlock stood in the middle of the room and was shocked into silence. Then he looked at John who looked into the cardboard box stashing things inside. Into the next flew his few clothes. Sherlock thought he saw a dress uniform and camouflage things. At last he opened the drawer in his desk and retrieved an old laptop. Carefully he placed it on top of his clothes. And then followed an army gun with a box of ammunition. Sherlock looked surprised when it disappeared into the box, too.

“You consider the last item knick-knack, John?” John looked up.

“No, not really. Just some sort of safety-cushion or something like that.” Sherlock understood very well what that meant. He didn't insist and it could come handy when being on a case.

John carried both of the boxes downstairs because Sherlock couldn't be bothered. He just held up his arm and a cab appeared. The boxes got stored in there and they rode home where John carried them two stairs up and into his bedroom. When he was done he just sat on his bed for a minute. His knees gave him hell and the sitting on the bed right now wasn't good either.

“Fuck!” He thought but just got up again. He arranged his few belongings as he liked and unfolded the boxes. Then he walked downstairs again where Sherlock expectantly looked at him.

“And? Did you write a list?” John didn't understand.

“What list?” Sherlock sighed and pointed upstairs.

“There must be things you need, John. Today is a good day to buy them. You are not working yet and I am not on a case. So?” But John shook his head.

“I don't need anything. I have everything upstairs now. What else would I be needing?”

“Clothes for instance. You can't run around with me in these horrid jumpers!” Sherlock pulled at John's jumper he presently wore. Not thinking John swatted his hand away.

“Oi, don't! They are warm!” Sherlock looked surprised and so did John. He licked his lips.

“I am sorry, Sir.” But Sherlock at once took his hand.

“No, no, no. Not today. Today is only for you. I am your dom and I am responsible for you. I am providing everything you need, do you understand?” John shook his head.

“But I don't need anything!” He sounded a bit tired now.

“Actually I think you do, John. Please, just one jumper and a pair of trousers? Agreed?” He tried to compromise and John had no choice. He was his dom and could have forced him. Instead he wanted him to come along. John looked up at him.

“OK, we can do that. But could we also have something to eat on our way, please? I am starving.” Sherlock rubbed his hands together and looked happy.

“Of course, first the shopping and then on to Angelo's. Come on, John!” John obediently followed him downstairs again where he just hailed another cab. They rode to some fancy stores and John got nightmares about price-tags but Sherlock didn't care at all. He made John sit in an armchair and presented him with several pairs of jumpers. John chose an olive coloured one. Sherlock added the black one at the counter and had them packed. Next he offered him several pairs of jeans and dress trousers. John chose one of each and Sherlock added another pair at the counter. For good measure he added two button down shirts. When they left the shop John looked at the bag Sherlock was swinging around.

“You know, this is awfully big for the items I have chosen?” Sherlock just smiled and didn't comment. Next they bought a pair of shoes for John. John wanted a pair of Docs. He got them. Then he got a pair of trainers and boots for the winter. A pair of Hunters followed and when he eyed a pair of combat boots Sherlock bought those, too. He placed the bag by the pile of boxes and ordered delivery for later tonight.

John looked like being in shock. Sherlock looked like being on drugs.

Then John was dragged to Angelo's which was a rather nice Italian restaurant. They sat at a small table for two at the window and John liked it a lot how Angelo fussed around Sherlock, even though he obviously was a dom, too. He also didn't comment on John's status for which John was extremely thankful.

John studied the menu and chose something hot. Sherlock didn't even look at it.

“Won't you eat?” Sherlock shook his head.

“No, you made me breakfast already.” John shook his head.

“Your life-style isn't healthy. Please, Sherlock, perhaps just a salad?” Sherlock considered that and finally ordered a chicken salad. John was pleased. When his noodles arrived he devoured everything. Sauce was on his chin and he wiped it clean.

“This was great!” Sherlock ordered him dessert and a grappa. John thankfully had both. Sherlock had even eaten his salad and stole a few bites of John's tiramisu. They finished their wine and just left.

“Let's walk the few steps home, please?” John asked quietly.

“OK, if you like?” Sherlock had his arm around John's shoulder in a second and pulled him close. John's hand sneaked into Sherlock's coat pocket. That ridiculous coat was fantastic. It felt great on his skin and must have cost a fortune.

“Thanks for dinner and everything else. I appreciate it.” John said while they walked home to Baker Street.

“I hoped so. Angelo's is a favourite place of mine.”

“The pasta was brilliant!” John said.

“Pasta can be brilliant?” Sherlock asked.

“For me it can.” John insisted being a bit buzzed after the wine and the two grappa. Sherlock liked that. Perhaps he should take advantage after they had reached their home. He smiled.

John looked up at him and saw him smiling. This man was so beautiful and he was his dom. His. Dom. He still couldn't believe why he had been chosen. A small part of him was still screaming at him for enjoying the pain and humiliation but it became quieter by the hour.

He didn't want to spoil this. He had a wonderful place to live and he still was allowed to have a job. He got fed and had new clothes. Everything was perfect. He only needed a few sex lessons but surely Sherlock would tell him what to do. He already knew there was pleasure lurking everywhere. He only had to play along and Sherlock would give it to him.

They reached Baker Street and Sherlock opened the door. He ushered John inside and upstairs. Right inside the flat John got thrown against the door and snogged. Sherlock bit his jaw and lips and tongue making him weak. He tried to get a grip on him, his coat, but his hands got pushed away.

“No!” Sherlock roughly ordered.

“Just let me.” John's arms dropped and he closed his eyes in delight feeling Sherlock's tongue roam through his mouth and over his tongue and teeth. He braced himself against the door and canted his hips towards Sherlock. He touched his cock and it was hard. He grinned against his mouth and did it again. Sherlock moaned and let go of him.

“Don't be smug. Wipe that expression off your face, John!” He roughly told him but smiled, too.

“No, it feels great!” John slurred just a little bit but it was charming, Sherlock thought. He hooked his fingers through John's belt loops and pulled him close grinding against him. John moaned into his mouth. Sherlock was distracted and stumbled over a shoe which sat on the floor. His eyes widened but John had a death grip on him and threw them both on the sofa. Suddenly he was on top. And John dared. He braced himself beside his head and kissed him.

His former partners had often told him what great a kisser he was. This was the one thing he didn't need to be trained for. He devoured Sherlock who at first had been very tense beneath him, as if fearing that John would do something very, very stupid. But soon he was relaxing beneath John and they languidly kissed. John was clearly dominating this and finally made him moan and move beneath him.

Sherlock realised that John fucked him with his tongue. This was amazing. His hands settled on John's bum, his very muscular bum. He pressed down and they both groaned. They were both hard. 

Sherlock started to move his hips and John started to grind against him. Both of his hands were now on Sherlock's face and gently held him. He fisted into strands of his hair when he came into his trousers. He opened his eyes in shock and saw the moment when Sherlock was about to come, too.

John lazily smiled and tenderly kissed him, sucked his lips and finished it with a lick. Then he sighed and placed his head on his shoulder. None of them spoke a word for minutes until Sherlock finally spoke.

“Jesus, fuck, John. That was something I never … You are amazing!” John giggled.

“Three-continents-Watson, that would be me.” Now Sherlock giggled, too, and it was a charming sound.

“Well deserved obviously.” He lazily stroked over John's back.

“We should shower before this gets nasty.” John suggested. Sherlock nodded and they got up. John wanted to head upstairs when Sherlock stopped him.

“Care to join me in my pompous bathroom?” John turned around and smiled.

“I'd like to.” They shed their clothes on their way and John put them in the hamper. They stood in his amazingly huge shower-stall and enjoyed the warm water on their bodies. John stared at his hairless chest, the marble-like skin, the flawless sculpture before him.

He wanted more of him. If he just tilted his head a bit he could reach his nipple easily. Maybe he would like it? John had liked his tongue on his nipple for sure. He slowly lowered his head and closed his lips around one. Sherlock made a surprised strangled noise but let him. John gently sucked at the nipple and licked around it, too.

“John … God, yes ...” Sherlock moaned, he really did. John was pleased with himself. He wasn't disappointing. Not now. He dared to let his hands wander until one rested on his firm bum and the other slowly moved up and down his thigh. John changed sides and he heard the thud when Sherlock's head hit the tiles. He let go and kissed his naked chest while his fingers started to tease the nipples. He continued this until he felt Sherlock's cock poke against his belly. He was pleased with himself because he had made him hard again. He lowered himself carefully down and his hands were on his cheeks. 

He took his cock between his lips and started to work. He thought about kissing and ice-cream and sucking and swallowing. His head bopped up and down and his hands were grabbing his fine arse.  
The noises Sherlock made changed into something more wanton. His flat hands hit the tiles and he spread his legs to have a better stance. John had moved to suckling the head very slowly. Once and again he circled it.

“Stop! Red! John, red!” John froze and let go of his cock at once. He slowly stood and looked at him. Sherlock's eyes were dazed and pained. He shivered even under the warm water. And he was still hard.

“I am sorry, Sherlock. Have I hurt you? I am still learning but I thought I had my teeth covered.”

“You haven't hurt me, John. It was just too much. You were giving too much.”

“How can I ever give you too much? I want you to be happy!” John was almost upset but when he looked a bit closer, he saw how desperate Sherlock was. He pressed himself into the tiles as if being close to dart around John. So John made a step back to give him some room and he relaxed a little bit. John switched off the water and reached out for a fluffy towel. He handed it over to Sherlock who took it and slowly started to dry his skin. He still was hard. He also still trembled. John kept looking at him.

Suddenly Sherlock threw the towel on the tiles and screamed:

“I haven't been on the receiving end of something so good and nice for too long! I can't handle this! I can't!” Then he ran away. John was stunned. He heard his door slam and the key was turned. It took him seconds to run after him. He knocked on his door.

“Please, Sherlock, open the door. Don't hide in there now! Please!” There was no answer. He only heard the rustling of the sheets and then there was only silence.

Only then John towelled himself dry and changed into something comfy. He found his sweatpants, fresh boxers, socks and a soft tee. He took his blanket from his bed upstairs and returned to Sherlock's door where he settled on the floor.

After a while he made tea and retrieved the sofa cushions. He didn't hear a sound. Finally he fell asleep.

***

Sherlock slammed the door shut and turned the key. He could hear John call out for him but he didn't reply. Instead he hid in his bed. A thing he had done as a child when he couldn't deal with his feelings. Mycroft had always scolded him for it, called him a weak human being, unworthy of his dom skills.

And now he was hiding from John. John, who had only tried to be nice to him. He had spoiled everything. Again. He had let Greg almost die, no Greg was dead, no nonsense. And now it was John. He and John had fun last night. They had a wonderful dinner and then he was snogged into oblivion by John. But at the end it had been too much to bear. He wasn't able to receive so much love and affection. He wasn't able to love.

His brain cooked inside his skull. His mind kept swirling around. He could hear John settle down on the other side of his door. He smelled tea. He would like to have some tea, too, but he didn't call out.

Sherlock was above exhausted and fell asleep in the early morning hours. The flat was absolutely quiet besides the rhythmic snoring of John. Sherlock woke to that noise. It rumbled through his door and it was endearing.

Sherlock felt a bit better now. There was some distance. He knew he had to face John today. He had to explain things to John today. He sighed and got up. He quietly turned the key and carefully opened the door. John was curled up on a pile of pillows from the sofa and beneath his blanket. He was fast asleep but he was frowning. His hands were fisted into the hem of his blanket.

Sherlock went down on his knees and tenderly moved his fingertips over his forehead. The frown disappeared at once. John's head moved and he mumbled:

“Sh'lock?” Sherlock had to smile. John was so adorable.

“I am right here, John.” John opened his eyes and met his gaze. Then he smiled.

“I was so worried last night. Are you feeling better now? I am sorry if I did it wrong again. I didn't mean to crowd you. I am sorry. Perhaps it's better if you just tell me what to do.” Sherlock looked shocked and took his hand.

“No, John, no. It was entirely my fault. I was overwhelmed by what you did. It was just too much. I am not used to that much adoration anymore. You were so nice to me, you were honest with me. I couldn't bear it anymore. I got scared. I am the one who has to be sorry. You did nothing wrong, John. Quite the opposite in fact, you did brilliant and I am stupid.” John had listened to him and was surprised. Then he became sad.

He must have been so lonely after Greg. John reached out for him.

“Please hold me for a bit. Make the fear go away.” John had spread his arms and closed his eyes. He didn't do anything and Sherlock finally pulled him into his embrace and hugged him.

“I am right here, John. You don't have to be afraid anymore.” John held him tight.

“Promise me to never hide from me again. I wondered what you were up to in your room. I was scared.”

“I smelled your tea last night. I wanted tea, too.” John smiled against his chest.

“I would have made you tea, you know?”

“I was scared, too. I couldn't come out back then.”

“Why did you use the colour? Why didn't you just dom me, made me stop, forced me?”

“It didn't seem right. It wasn't about dom and sub after dinner and in the shower. It was different.” They looked at each other and then Sherlock kissed John. Just a quick, coy kiss but it was enough for now.

***

Later John got ready for his job search. He was glad that he still was able to do so and it showed. Finally he slung his bag over his shoulder and called out for Sherlock.

“I am leaving, Sherlock. Do you want me to pick up take-away later tonight?”

“It's up to you, John. Just do as you please.” John sighed and left. He headed for the tube and rode to the first hospital. They hired him at once. He was surprised but accepted. It was well paid.

He had a hell of a day which wasn’t planned like this at all. There had been an accident with buses and cars and the victims were mostly brought here. He was elbow deep in guts and blood and was very much reminded of the war. But no one died, at least not yet.

In a very short break he quickly cleaned his hands and devoured the lunch Sherlock had provided. He loved it. He loved every bite and every crisp he ate.

Finally the last and least injured victim had been taken care of. John looked after him when he was rolled out of the room and sighed. Then he stretched slowly. He shed his clothes and dressed back into his own. He looked out of the window. There was no traffic and it was dark. John was hungry. He had all forgotten about the time. Then he checked his mobile. There were several missed calls from Sherlock and also some texts. He scrolled through them and smiled. He was worried about his dinner, about the work, everything. John texted him that he was on his way. He sighed when it dinged on his way out. The text said to wait at the curb. Sherlock had sent a cab for him. John shook his head but stood there and waited for his ride.

The cabbie rode through dark London and reached Baker Street rather quickly due to the lack of traffic at this time. John wanted to pay but he shook his head. It had already been paid.

John hurried upstairs and entered their flat. He dropped his bag on the floor beside the door and hung up his jacket.

“Sherlock?” John smelled food. There were containers with take-away still hot.

“Bathroom!” He called and John got plates and filled them. He didn't even bother sitting down. Instead he leaned against the counter and shovelled the curry into his mouth.

Sherlock came out of the bath and John looked up. A smile was on his face at once and Sherlock hurried over to him. He took the food out of his hands and pulled him close.

“John, there you are!” Sherlock looked him up and down.

“Too many over-hours at your first day! And there is still blood on your temple.” John paled, he hadn't seen.

“I am sorry, Sherlock. There had been a horrible accident. There were so many injured. I couldn't possibly leave after my appointment. But I know I should have called.” Sherlock kissed him on the forehead.

“Don't worry, John. You are here now. Go on and finish your dinner.”

“Have you been eating?” He just looked at him and walked away.

“What would you do if I wouldn't eat healthily?” That made Sherlock turn around and slowly come back. He licked his lips and then shrugged.

“I would of course be force-feeding you.” John had another mouth full and swallowed.

“You know, I have been trained a close-combat fighter.” Sherlock came even closer.

“Are you threatening me, your dom, John?” John froze just a little bit but his well-being was more important.

“No, Sir, I am not. I am challenging.” Sherlock grinned. John wanted to play after a day of work. This was somehow cute. He really cared for him. Sherlock liked that.

“Well, I am up for gaming, John. Proceed.” John was surprised. He didn't think it would work. But now he grinned. He had finished his meal and licked his lips. Then he moved up to him. He wasn't only a close-combat fighter, he also knew a lot about pressure points. He had studied interrogation technics and he had used them a lot, too.

He made Sherlock move backwards until his legs almost hit his armchair. Only then he reached out and pressed his fingers between shoulder and neck. Sherlock's eyes widened and he just fell back. He wasn't able to move anymore.

“See? You haven't expected this.” John filled just a little bowl and returned. He sat on his armrest and tilted his head back a bit. He had brought only a teaspoon. Bit by bit he put the food on Sherlock's tongue and closed his mouth with his fingers. Then he gently tipped his chin so his head was tilted back. The reflex to swallow was fully intact and he wouldn't choke.

After several bites John saw his blown eyes. He looked down and also saw his erection. But this was only about food. He had him eat the bowl with the curry. Then he sliced an orange and fed him the slices, too. It worked perfectly well.

John had timed this perfectly. As soon as he was done Sherlock began to move again. He slowly turned his head and focused on him.

“Fuck, John, that was amazing.” John knelt down by his side and looked up at him.

“You are not upset? Angry? Pissed?” Sherlock palmed his cheek and smiled.

“No, not at all. For once I feel great with a full stomach. Thank you, John.” John was pleased.

“I was only worried about your well-being.”

“I know, John, just as I am about yours.” John's eyes wandered back to his straining erection.

“Would you like me to do something about this, Sir?” Sherlock grinned.

“Actually, yes, I would. Get off your trousers and just pull them down over your knees. Then get down on the floor on hands and knees.” John swallowed.

“Yes, Sir.” He quickly did as being told. He still wore his boxers. Sherlock knelt behind him and with a quick and unexpected move, he ripped these off of John.

“Now look at that! You have been leaking. Such a little, greedy bitch you are!” John blushed and closed his eyes. He felt his cock grow. Sherlock talking that way aroused him and of course Sherlock knew that. Next there was his collar back on. John felt grounded at once. A finger was hooked into a d-ring and his head was pulled up.

“Open your mouth!” John did and Sherlock stuffed his boxers into his mouth. John groaned and tried to push it out with his tongue. His head got forced back and his breathing became constricted. Next there was a rope forced between his lips and knotted tightly behind his head.

Sherlock opened his trousers and took his prick in hand. He had no lube and just shoved it between John's cheeks. He tensed.

“Just stay like this, John. Trust me. Do you trust me?” John nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Sherlock's free hand come around and grab his own cock. His arms started to tremble but he held himself up.

Sherlock started to move his cock. He only rimmed him and Sherlock's pre-cum spilled over his hole. He pressed just a little bit. He let go of John's cock and parted his cheeks. He spit on his hole and John felt humiliated and hot. He moaned.

“You are such a slut, John.” Sherlock chuckled and spit some more. Then he used his finger again and this time it went in more easily since John expected something nice. He spread his knees a bit more and tried to lift his arse at the same time.

“Now aren't you a fast learner!” He twisted his wrist and touched John's prostate. He screamed into his make-shift gag. Sherlock kept rubbing and pressing and then suddenly let go. He looked at John's hole and decided he was ready for two. He shoved two fingers into him and spread them wide. Soon he was fucking John fast and steady. John was groaning and sweating. Soon Sherlock made it three fingers. John was howling by now and crying. His cock was twitching but he held back. He knew better and Sherlock was extremely pleased, so was his inner dom.

He looked at John's gaping hole. He used both of his hands to hold it open. He only placed the head of his cock on it and rubbed over it. It made him come at once and he shot into the gaping thing. John didn't move at all. Sherlock retrieved a plug from under a sofa cushion and made sure his cum stayed inside.

“Now John, this was really nice. You helped me a lot. Now I want you to hold out for about five minutes. If you do so, you will be rewarded. If not, you will see.” Sherlock stood and put his cock away. Then he got the remote and set the plug to a vibrating state.

John's palms hit the floor. He cried and snot ran out of his nose.

“Four and a half.” He increased the vibrations. John kept leaking and his balls were full. Sherlock grinned.

“Four.” He poked on the plug. John held out.

“Three and a half.” He smacked him. John tensed but made it.

“Three.” He touched his balls. John screamed and paled.

“Two and a half.” He pressed on his slit. John's hands crashed beneath him and he rested on his arms.

“Two.” The speed increased once more. John wailed.

“One and a half.” Sherlock was surprised and tweaked a nipple. John howled.

“One.” He licked over his arse. The noises John made became weaker by the second.

“Thirty seconds.” John's eyes were crunched tight and his cock was a dark, angry red. Sherlock switched the plug to the highest setting but didn't tell him to let go. And he didn't. He waited for the command. This was almost perfect body control. Sherlock's inner dom was pleased and soothed.

“Come for me now, John.” John came in wild spurts but there were no noises anymore. And while he was still coming, he fell down and didn't move anymore. His eyes were open wide but non-focused.

“John?” Sherlock saw his cock still pulsing. He took the gag off and carefully pulled out the soiled boxers.

“John? Can you hear me?” John blinked and his fingers twitched. Sherlock took his hand. He saw his lips moving but he couldn't hear him. He lowered his head and pulled him up against his chest. Only when he held his ear directly to John's lips he was able to understand the words he kept mumbling:

“Was I disappointing again?” Sherlock palmed his face and kissed him.

“No, John. Come down and relax. You did great.” Only then John weakly smiled and let go. Sherlock looked at his limp body.

“I exaggerated again. Why am I doing this? It wasn't even necessary. He fed me. He did as being told.” He rolled him on the side and carefully extracted the plug. Cum dribbled out of his hole. John's hands scratched over the floor.

“Can you get up for me? John, can you do that, please?” John groaned and pulled his legs under. His arms trembled but he made it on his knees. His face was a mask of concentration and his mouth stood open. He was drooling and he didn't even notice it.

Sherlock grabbed him around his waist and made him stumble into the bath. He leaned him against the tub and prepared a bath for him. And he decided to join him. He made him climb inside and followed him. He rested against the back and pulled him up against his chest.

The warmth was good for John and he quietly moaned. His head lolled over Sherlock's chest.

“John, are you hurt somewhere?” His head moved from right to left and back. Sherlock took the sponge and started to wash him where he could reach. John hummed.

Later they sat on the sofa. Sherlock still looked worried. He had prepared some nosh and opened a bottle of wine. Now he offered a glass to John who looked surprised but took it.

“Thank you.” He even smiled at him and Sherlock's mood lightened up a bit.

“I know I offered a reward but actually I don't know what to do. What would you like?” John smiled.

“You bathed me. You are giving me wine and nosh. What else is possible?”

“No, I mean something outstanding. A real present.”

“But you already bought tons of wonderful clothes and shoes for me.” John helplessly shrugged.

“No, these things are my duty. But you are special, John.” Sherlock looked at him for a bit and John felt very self-conscious. He had no idea what Sherlock was talking about.

“John, what did you want to do when you came back from Afghanistan?”

“I wanted to take a bath! I wanted to roll in the snow and drink mulled wine!” John spontaneously answered. Sherlock was clueless but then it hit him. He would take John on a trip to Switzerland. Mycroft owned a place there. He rubbed his hands.

“Very well, John. How much over-hours can you collect?” John snorted.

“Days on end, if there will be more days like today. Why?”

“You will take some time off and go on vacation.” John stared up at Sherlock. Then he sipped his wine.

“What?” He finally said making Sherlock smile.

“I would like to celebrate.” Sherlock said. John didn't understand.

“Celebrate what exactly?” He was shaking his head.

“Us.” Sherlock told him and left John completely clueless.

“Sherlock, you already did so much. You saved my life, you let me live here, you gave me clothes and a wonderful place to stay at. You care for me. What more could you possibly do?”

“John, you made me laugh again. You made me even eat on a more or less regular basis. I am glad I found you. My inner dom pushed me forward when I saw you at my brother's place.”

“You know, I had already given up. Your brother is too powerful. I think he drugged me into compliance.” Sherlock snorted and refilled their glasses.

“I am sure he did. You would have tried to fight him, I know it.”

“I would have preferred dying in a fight instead of being tortured and kept in a kennel.”

“It's not right. What he did and still does isn't just right. But the law allows it. And since he is the law nothing will change.” John shuddered. Then he very seriously looked at Sherlock.

“How long do you think I would have made it?”

“A month, maybe two. If you were well behaved perhaps even a bit longer.” John closed his eyes.

“Oh God ...” He just whispered. Sherlock had no idea what he could do to make him feel better. He was afraid he would be pushed back if he tried to touch him now. But John now somehow longingly looked up at him. His bottom lip quivered and his eyes were wet.

John placed his empty glass on the coffee table and pulled his legs under when Sherlock didn't move. He hugged himself since Sherlock wouldn't.

“John, you have to talk to me. Please state your wishes. I don't know what to do.” John looked up. Then he gave him a lopsided smile.

“Please hand me the box with the Kleenex.” Sherlock did as being told. John blew his nose. Sherlock watched him blow his nose. John sighed but only inwardly.

“Come and sit with me, please.” Sherlock hurried to his side on the sofa but kept a certain distance.

“You may find me a weak and sobby sub but I would like to be cuddled now.” Now Sherlock smiled and pulled John against his chest. John moved into a comfortable position and finally settled with his head on Sherlock's lap. Sherlock's fingers were carding through his hair and he slowly closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock takes John on a vacation and they go to Switzerland. Romantic times coming up.

John rode the Jeep up the hill and over the icy road. Of course Sherlock couldn't be bothered with snow-chains or such things. So John just made him sit in the Jeep with the heating on. Then he took his card and got everything needed. Their luggage would be delivered later.

But John didn't mind all that. He was in the snow in Switzerland. He was beyond happy. Sherlock was fiddling with his mobile. When John reached a crossing he asked for directions. Sherlock stared at his mobile.

“Sherlock? Left or right?” Sherlock looked up and pointed left. John carefully turned the car to the left. He expected to find a house at the end of the road but what he saw was one of these fancy chalets, he only had seen in magazines for the famous and rich. Well, probably Sherlock's ghastly brother was both. John was impressed anyway when he stopped the car in front of the house.

Sherlock left the car and John followed him after he had slipped a key-card through a box by the door. It clicked open and they entered. It was freaking cold and John at once moved over to the large fire-place. He started to build a fire and afterwards checked on their supplies. Everything was in. Everything.

When he turned around he saw Sherlock standing in front of the fire and rubbing his hands. He stepped up to him.

“Thanks for freezing for me. It will be warm soon.” Sherlock smiled and made a wide gesture.

“You deserve all this.” John smiled, too.

“Won't you give me the grand tour?” Sherlock shrugged.

“Sure, if you want?” John nodded. He was excited. Sherlock showed him around. They found a gym, a whirl-pool, several bedrooms, a dining-room and finally the kitchen.

John was moved. He looked at Sherlock.

“You are hiding the play-room and the torture-chamber.” Sherlock seriously looked at him.

“Yes, I did. I am not using his things and I won't place you into a torture-chamber.”

“Thank you.” Sherlock pulled him close and kissed him. John closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Suddenly he got shoved off again.

“Tonight I want cheese fondue! Our luggage arrives.” John grinned. He would have to google how to make a proper cheese fondue but he would do anything. Sherlock for once suggested something to eat, something he would eat.

John wanted to follow Sherlock outside but he got held back.

“Don't. Stay inside, please. I have to handle this.” John stayed behind but peeked out of a window. Sherlock stood in front of the door while a Range Rover stopped in front of him. A man got out and hurried up to him. Then he dropped down on his knees in front of Sherlock. John could just stare. And he listened.

“Master Holmes! Welcome back!” He kept his eyes on the snowy ground. Sherlock made a step forward.

“Benjamin, you may stand.” The older man carefully got up again. Sherlock fondly smiled.

“I am bringing your luggage, Master Holmes. Is everything OK for you?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes, very much so. And you can relax, Benjamin. My damned brother isn't here.” The man jerked, John could see it.

“Master Holmes, please.”

“I am not alone here though.” Benjamin looked happy then.

“Oh, is Greg ...” Sherlock quickly shook his head.

“No, he isn't. It's not Greg.”

“Oh, I am so sorry ...”

“No, don't be. Greg will always have a place in my heart. Just as you do, Benjamin.” The old man blushed but smiled. Sherlock turned around then.

“John, come here, please.” John came outside and stood by his side. Sherlock placed his arm around his shoulder.

“Benjamin, meet John.” He didn't introduce him as his sub, John noted. Benjamin curiously looked at him but then stretched out his arm. John took it and shook his hand.

“John.” He nodded.

“Sir.” Respect for the elderly. The old man nodded. He couldn't really remember being called “Sir”.

“John, please help Benjamin with our luggage.”

“Sure.” John just handed him a smaller duffle and took the larger cases. The old man smiled. When everything was unloaded, John was surprised to smell coffee. Did Sherlock make coffee? He turned around. There he was carrying a tray with three mugs, milk and sugar.

The old man furiously blushed but took a mug. So did John.

“So, how is Barbara?” Benjamin looked proud.

“She turned out a proper domme. I couldn't be happier.”

“I said so, didn't I?”

“Of course you did, Sir.” John just listened.

“What's she doing?”

“Oh, she finished her studies and will be back for the week-end. Would you like to meet up?”

“Sure thing. Let her come up whenever she wants. Just call a bit in advance, will you?”

“I will. Thanks a lot for the coffee, Master Holmes. See you soon. John.” Then he left. John looked at Sherlock.

“Benjamin is with the Holmes family for ages. He was there as long as I can remember. He brought me up, more than my parents did.” Then he snorted.

“I adored him which probably saved him. Mycroft wouldn't touch him because I wanted him around all the time. He was given this job after I found my own way of living. In exchange for working for Mycroft, he was being left alone.”

John closed his arms around Sherlock and tenderly kissed him.

“You are the best!” Sherlock blushed.

“I try. But I never know if I am doing it right.” He sadly shook his head looking at John.

“Let me tell you something. You are doing it right.” He kissed him again and only then Sherlock pulled him against his body. He buried his face into the crook of John's neck and shoulder.

“Kiss me again, John. Make me feel good.” John got him out of his parka then and palmed his face. He kissed him gently first but then firmer. Sherlock's hands were fisted into his jumper and he moaned. John walked him backwards until his legs hit a large and very comfy looking armchair. He made him sit and then straddled his thighs. All the time he kept kissing him.

Sherlock's hands were on his arse by now and pressed John's cheeks together. Their groins rubbed against each other and they groaned into each other's mouths. John was aroused and he looked into Sherlock's eyes.

“You asked me to state my wishes. May I ask for one other thing?” Sherlock looked up at him and smiled.

“Sure, what would you like?” John inhaled and then said:

“I want you to have me on that rug in front of the fire tonight.” Sherlock just stared. Then he swallowed. And then he broadly smiled.

“Wish granted, John.” He roughly whispered and they continued with the kissing. But suddenly John got shoved off his lap and landed in a heap on the hardwood.

“But to make it good, you have to prepare yourself. Or would you rather let me prepare you? Hm?” Sherlock towered above him and John's inner sub started the happy dance again.

“I would you rather prepare me, Sir.” Sherlock clapped his hands.

“I thought so. Go and get my small leather bag, John. Move!” John moved quickly and presented the bag. Sherlock raised his brow.

“Why aren't you naked on your knees yet?” John quickly started to undress.

“I am sorry, Sir.” As soon he was naked, he dropped on his knees with his hands on his nape.

“So good for me.” Sherlock praised making John swoon. Then he looked at John's cock.

“Way too erect. You should hold back for your own good, John.”

“I think you have to help me, Sir.”

“Oh, I sure will. Lower your hands and cross them on your lower back.” Sherlock used handcuffs on John's wrists. Next his collar came back on and it felt like home. Then John watched Sherlock step outside on the snow covered terrace and fill a bowl. John had an idea what was coming up and right he was. Sherlock pushed his legs further apart and then stuck his prick into the snow.

John shrieked. This was wicked and his erection was gone in an instant. Sherlock giggled.

“You are making the most interesting noises, John. I like it.” Then he put a cock-ring around his prick and testicles. He lubed a plug and shoved it into his arse. He cuffed his wrists to his front and then handed him a penis shaped dildo.

“You should train your blow-job technics. Go on, I want to see you suck it!” John blushed but started to shove the thing into his mouth. It was big, probably the same size as Sherlock's cock. John concentrated on the task at hand. He licked around the head and pressed his tongue into the slit. Then he started to hollow his cheeks and lick the underside. He forced it inside as deep as he could and kept swallowing.

Sherlock made him do this for about half an hour until he took the thing away.  
“Looks good so far. Up to the next level than.” He changed his cuffs to his back again and took another dildo. He made John walk into the bathroom and pressed the dildo against the tiles where it stuck. It had the perfect height for John. Sherlock pointed and John started to suck and lick again. Sherlock sat on the tub and watched John work on the plastic thing.

“You know what, John? I will be doing the cheese fondue while you keep preparing yourself. I feel generous tonight.” John made a noise and Sherlock smacked him with a towel.

“Let go, John.” John's jaw cracked when he sat back on his heels. Sherlock opened the cupboard and got an enema set out. John looked sceptic.

“Chest down on the rug, John.” John obeyed. Sherlock carefully inserted the tube. He hung the bag over his head on the heating. John felt the fluid dribble into his hole and slowly it filled him up. Sherlock knelt by his side and rubbed over his stomach. Then the cramps started and John groaned and moved but was held down.

“No, it will stop in a minute. Just concentrate on my palm rubbing you. Everything is just fine.” John came down and his mind wandered off. Little waves crushed against his guts and he felt great. He closed his eyes and made content noises.

Sherlock watched him float. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. This went better than he had expected. It was his first enema after all, an enema in a non-medical context. He undid the cuffs and his arms just fell down. He carefully pulled out the tube and then gently stroked over his hair.

“John? Get up now!” John's eyes fluttered and he slowly moved his face over the rug.

“Wake up!” The tone made it. Sherlock helped him up and then John felt it.

“Careful. Take your time and have a shower afterwards. Dinner will be ready when you are.” He left him and closed the door. John was thankful when he hurried over to the toilet. He urgently needed to void his bowels. He sat there for more than twenty minutes while it splashed out of him. When he was done, he swayed over and into the shower-stall. He showered for quite a time and cleaned his body very thorough. He felt relaxed.

He towelled himself dry and snatched a fluffy bathrobe on his way out. He found Sherlock busy in the kitchen. Potatoes were cooking and mushrooms were sitting in a bowl. Two sorts of cheese sat on a wooden board, too. He turned around and looked at John.

“Are you feeling well, John?” John nodded.

“Yes, I do. Perfect even. Thank you for showing me this.” Sherlock looked pleased.

“Very good. I laid out your clothes in the master bedroom. Go and get dressed. I think the fire needs your attention, too.” John looked over and saw he was right. It had burnt down a lot.

He changed and returned the bath-robe. Then he threw more wood into the fire until it burnt hot again.

“Now you have to help me here, John.” John stood and joined him at the kitchen counter. He looked at the things Sherlock had put up. He explained to John what to do. He sat the big bowl on the oven and slowly melted the cheese. He cut some bread. He was handed a little bag for the potatoes. A rechaud was moved out of the cupboard and set up on the table by Sherlock. John cleaned the mushrooms and placed the bowl on the table, too. Sherlock added a generous amount of white wine and schnapps into the cheese and it smelled delicious. John was excited. He had never had cheese fondue and it promised to be fantastic.

After they had finished their meal Sherlock got the bottle of wine and moved them over to the fireplace. They sat on the rug in front of it and Sherlock slowly removed John's clothes. His palm was on his chest and he made him lay down on his back. Then he slowly undressed himself for the whole benefit of John watching him. And the saw that Sherlock was wearing a cock-ring, too. He was surprised but didn't comment.

John spread his legs and Sherlock knelt between them. John bent his knees and placed his feet flat on the rug. Sherlock lubed his fingers and gently probed on his hole. It was still relaxed from the enema and Sherlock soon used two to spread John open very thoroughly. He avoided his prostate though. He only started to press down when he had three fingers inside him.

John was panting soon and groaning.

“You are so responsive, John. I want to hear you, come on!” He pushed his fingers into him making him howl loudly.

“So perfect! So beautiful!” John wailed. His cock was still restrained while Sherlock had taken his off. His prick was thick, long and white. Simply adorable. And scary. John wondered how it would feel inside him.

“Hey.” Sherlock's voice was close and he got kissed. He relaxed again and felt Sherlock's cock between his legs, rubbing over his testicles. He pressed up against him.

Sherlock took his legs over his shoulders and heaved John up on his thighs. He took his cock in hand and lined up. John felt his head pushing. He was big. Was he too big?

Sherlock took off the cock-ring and started to fondle his balls. John moaned and relaxed. Then Sherlock gave a small push. It burnt but he made it. John's eyes were wide open and fixed on the wooden ceiling. Sherlock didn't move and let John adjust. He kept stroking his penis and John clenched making Sherlock moan. His hips moved and he hit home. John cried out.

“More!” Sherlock started to move and soon was buried to the hilt inside John.

“You are so tight. Oh God, so tight. Perfect.” He slowly moved and constantly rubbed over John's prostate. He turned his head and licked over his ankle. John's cock twitched in Sherlock's grip.

Sherlock lowered John's legs back down and himself over John's body. He kissed him while still fucking him into oblivion. John's legs came around his waist and he pressed his feet into his back.

“Please, faster! Oh God, this is amazing! Please!” Sherlock increased his speed and fucked him. It became harder, his inner dom wanted some fun, too.

Both of them were panting and groaning by now. John held on to his body. His fingernails pressed into Sherlock's flawless skin. Sherlock didn't mind at all.

When he came he bit hard into John's shoulder. John screamed and bucked up. He felt Sherlock's hot cum inside him and he pressed up. He was so close, too. Suddenly Sherlock pressed his palm on both his nose and mouth. John's breathing stopped and he moved wildly beneath Sherlock. He came like he never did before.

Sherlock still was half-hard inside of John and when he started to clench while coming, he grew again and kept on fucking him. John's body was limp and he just took him again until he came for the second time.

He carefully pulled out and opened his eyes again. John looked back. He looked blissed out, adoringly. His trembling hands came up and cupped his face.

“You were amazing ...” He said and Sherlock kissed him.

“And so were you.”

They stayed on that rug for a bit until Sherlock became restless and wanted a drink. John tried to get up but was gently placed in an armchair.

“I'll get it.” Sherlock opened a bottle of red wine and filled two glasses. John was at a loss of words. Sherlock was quiet, too. He watched John who had a stupid smile plastered on his face.

This was perfect. This was bliss.


End file.
